1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus and a method of manufacturing the LCD apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate includes pixels to display an image. Each pixel includes a gate line, a data line, a TFT, and a pixel electrode. The gate line and the data line respectively receive a gate signal and a data signal and are electrically connected to a gate electrode and a source electrode of the TFT, respectively.
The color filter substrate includes a color filter layer, a common electrode, and a spacer. The color filter layer includes red, green, and blue color pixels and the common electrode is disposed on the color filter layer to face the pixel electrode such that the liquid crystal layer is disposed between the common electrode and the pixel electrode. The spacer is disposed on the common electrode and has a predetermined height to secure a space, in which the liquid crystal layer is disposed, between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate.
The TFT substrate faces the color filter substrate while being coupled to the color filter substrate, and liquid crystals are injected into the space between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. Accordingly, the liquid crystal layer is formed between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate and has a uniform thickness by the spacer.